The Sailor Scouts Of Orion
by raresaffron
Summary: Crystal Tokyo Fan Fic. Centres Around new characters but has the old ones too. Moderate violence but nothing too graphical!
1. Chapter 1

The Sailor Scouts of Orion; A Very, Very Bad Omen

Phoebe looked out of the window at the Stars of the Belt. They looked brighter than the rest of the stars. The Belt Stars made the others look dull in comparison.

She sighed and looked back down at the blank piece of paper. She had twenty minutes until she had to meet Bonita. She sighed again and picked up her quill. She noticed that the feather was dusty. She smiled as she wondered how long it had been since she had last written anything. At least three months, Phoebe thought, I haven't had much free time recently.

She started to write, occasionally stopping and tapping the quill on the marble table. When she had finished, she noted black ink all over the surface. She cursed loudly, making the librarian drop the books she was carrying. Phoebe shot her an apologetic look and then left the room in a hurry.

She checked the clock in the Entrance Hall. Five minutes until she had to meet Bonita. She had better get ready.

"Meissa Star Power Makeup!" she cried, holding up her golden transformation star. Moments later, she stood in her turquoise Sailor Scout costume, the Spirit Staff in her hand. She continued to the front door. The guards bowed and opened the door for her.

Phoebe walked down the marble steps and into the Flower Gardens, the most beautiful and famous feature of Regil, the brightest star in the constellation. Only the King, the Sailor Scouts were allowed in, but those who saw a glimpse of its beauty eagerly gossiped with the citizens.

She saw Sailor Rigel sat reading under the largest willow tree. The Scout looked up as Phoebe walked past and nodded to her. Phoebe nodded back and walked towards the lake. Sailor Rigel went back to reading.

Phoebe heard laughter as she came to the lake. She saw two familiar figures swimming in the pool of clear, turquoise water. Two other Sailor Scouts, obviously not transformed. Sailor Saiph and Sailor Hatsya. They waved to her as she passed.

"Sailor Meissa, come and join us! The water's wonderful!" Sailor Saiph called, her wet black hair sticking to her head.

"No, I have to meet Bonita. Maybe another time!" Phoebe replied. Sailor Saiph pouted but Sailor Hatsya pushed her under the water. Phoebe laughed and carried on away from them, until their giggling was no longer heard.

She reached the place where she was to meet Bonita. The fountain was a marvellous structure. A few metres up stood six Sailor Scouts. At the far left was a bronze figure of herself, then Sailor Saiph and Sailor Regil. Next to Regil stood Sailor Betelgeuse followed by Sailor Hatsya and Sailor Bellatrix. The six of them stood with pride in their smiles and eyes. Above and slightly behind them, stood three other Sailor Scouts, sculpted in silver. These were the Sailor Scouts of the Belt; Sailor Alnitak, Sailor Alnilam and Sailor Mintaka. A single figure in gold stood higher and a little further behind them. The ruler of the Orion Constellation, King Erion, a wise and handsome man, even in his final years. He was still a just and intelligent a ruler as he had been when he had become King. Or so she had heard. Phoebe's mother hadn't even been born then.

Her eyes drifted back to the silver figures. The Sailor Scouts of the Belt. It bugged her that they were considered better than her. Because they created a powerful force together. Nobody knew what that power was but it was extremely strong.

But alone, they were no stronger that Phoebe...

"It's annoying isn't it? How they get more praise than us when we work harder?" a voice said behind her. Phoebe turned around to see Bonita behind her, her crimson skirt and brown hair blowing in the wind.

"Hello Sailor Bellatrix," Phoebe said, nodding at her friend. She saw that her friend was leaning on her Light Wand and frowned, "What happened?"

"Invaders near the right knee. I don't know why Saiph wasn't there, but I managed to beat them off. Then _they_ came and finished them off and came back the heroes." Bonita stood a little straighter and added, "I'll be ok,"

Phoebe nodded and took her friends arm, "We shall be late for dinner if we don't hurry. I think it is just the five of us tonight,"

Bonita shot her a quizzical look, then smiled, "Ah, I take it that Rowan is not here. I'm not surprised somehow!"

"She prefers to be alone," Phoebe replied. The two started walking back to the Palace. As they left the Flower Gardens, they saw the Kings carriage leaving, just as Phoebe had thought it would. The King now spent most of his time of the Belt stars.

"Rigel must be upset," Bonita muttered as she walked towards them, "The Prince goes wherever the King does,"

Phoebe's heart sank. Leah had been in love with Prince Ceretine for as long as she could remember. She noticed the pained look in Sailor Rigel's eyes as she walked past and up the marble steps.

"If we don't hurry, we will be late for dinner," Phoebe said, quickly changing the subject. She hurried up the steps, Bonita struggling after her as fast as she could.

Dinner was as delicious as always at Rigel Palace. The food, as always, was cooked to perfection, the wine was made from the best grapes and even the entertainment was exemplary. Only Leah seemed unimpressed, which was understandable as she had lived in the Palace her entire life.

Phoebe remembered the pained look in her eyes from earlier and her mood dropped. It must be hard being in love with the Prince of the Constellation. He was handsome, good-mannered and the perfect gentleman but was nearly always away. Phoebe's attention was brought back to the table when Felicity, Sailor Saiph, spilt wine over the bright, white table cloth. Red wine.

The party stood and backed away as the wine spread rapidly over the cloth. Phoebe watched it and found it strange. Only the tiniest drop had been spilled; now over half the cloth was covered. By the time the servant arrived to replace the table cloth, the table cloth was completely stained the colour of blood. Carita, Sailor Hatsya, shuddered, "This is a very, very bad omen!"

"I think she's right. Saiph only spilt a drop," Bonita added, taking her seat when the table cloth was replaced. Phoebe sat next to her and the other three took their seats as well. Regil waved her hand at the entertainers who stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, "Leave us,"

The performers left the room quickly as Leah sipped her wine. Bonita raised her eyebrows.

"You really enjoy being a princess don't you?" she asked, the corners of her lips curving.

"You can't really call any of us Princess's anymore," Leah replied, "Three hundred years ago the people of Orion allied and chose one ruler. An earthling, of all people! Since then, his family has ruled. And not one of them has been female! Some Earth tradition about going straight to the Prince, even if he's younger!" She sounded bitter about this.

"That tradition can't be right. I heard the ruler of Earth is a woman! A former Sailor Scout!" Felicity said.

"She was... like us?" Phoebe asked, "She was a Sailor Scout?"

"Yes. She defeated something called... I forget..."

"It was Chaos," Bonita said, "Then she became Queen. I don't know how,"

"She didn't just defeat Chaos though! She defeated many fearsome opponents," Carita added, excitement in her voice, "She saved the world from destruction so many times,"

"What is her name?" Phoebe asked, intrigued by what she was hearing.

Bonita, Carita, Leah and Felicity exchanged looks before Leah answered the question, "Nobody knows!"

"What about the first King of Orion?" she asked.

"He never told anybody. Only that she was very beautiful!" Bonita replied.

The table was silent. Phoebe suddenly felt faint. Her vision blurred, her fingers tingled, her stomach burned. She screamed in agony. She wasn't the only one. She heard the other five crying out in pain as well. She felt tears pouring down her cheeks, she could taste blood in her mouth. Her skin felt itchy and stung, she was tired but the pain would not die. She couldn't stay sat up.

Phoebe fell onto the stone floor, her glass falling with her. The wine spread around her like blood. She could hear Carita's words ringing in her ears, "This is a very, very bad omen!"


	2. Chapter 2

A Meeting With Sailor Alnitak; The Second Assassination Attempt

Phoebe paced under the large willow tree. She looked down at her floral gown and saw the hem was covered in mud. She groaned and headed back to the stone path. She wasn't waiting any longer in the dirt.

She stalked out of the gardens in a foul mood. She couldn't believe that she hadn't met her. She had waited fifteen minutes for her and got her dress dirty. It was unacceptable. She stomped up the marble steps to find the person she was looking for.

"Princess Phoebe," the woman said, "I am sorry I'm late,"

"Your apology is accepted" she said after hesitating, "I thought I was going to have to come to your rooms, Sailor Alnitak,"

Sailor Alnitak smiled, "I would never be that late. Shall we walk?" she gestured in the direction of the Flower Gardens.

Phoebe shook her head, "I will transform and we shall tour the city. Make people feel safer after the attack on Saiph!"

Phoebe transformed. She realised that her costume did not look as impressive as Alnitak's. All three Belt Sailor Scouts wore silver sailor costumes and boots, sending sparkles all around. Alnitak smiled and led her out of the Palace perimeter.

The streets of Rigel City were more crowded than usual. It was a day of Celebration; the Princess of Rigel's birthday. Today Leah turned seventeen. Dancers, acrobats and musicians filled the square outside of the golden palace gates and citizens stood around clapping and cheering. Bright flowers and ribbons covered the whole area. Everybody seemed happy except for Leah herself, who sat in her carriage in a frilly olive gown.

"Princess Leah seems ecstatic over the celebrations!" Sailor Alnitak chuckled.

"She is still worried about what happened. We all are," Phoebe said, scanning the crowd for anything odd. Alnitak grimaced.

"I take it that you did not discover who poisoned you?"

Phoebe shook her head, "No. But we decided we would probably be safer apart. Carita has returned to Hatsya, Felicity headed for my home Star and Bonita went to my Betelgeuse. I remained here as I heard you were visiting!"

Alnitak looked surprised then oddly proud, "Ah, you come to me for help! Bonita would not approve!"

"What makes you say that?"

"We know she detests the Belt Warriors!" Alnitak said frostily.

"She doesn't detest you!" Phoebe protested weakly and then gave up, "She just doesn't like you very much!"

Alnitak laughed loudly and stopped in a patch of shade. Phoebe followed.

"What is it you want help with then, Sailor Meissa?" Alnitak asked, looking up at the sky. The white heat barrier was barely visible through the blue.

"Is it possible for you to find the culprit?" Phoebe asked, leaning on her Spirit Staff. Alnitak pursed her lips. Phoebe sighed and looked at her boots, "I know we should do it ourselves, but I have heard that you have found many assassins before. We don't know where to start!"

Alnitak nodded gravely, "I will ask the other Belt Warriors but I am sure they will be as happy to help you as I am!"

Phoebe looked up hopefully, "Is that a yes then?"

"Yes,"

Phoebe let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Sailor Alnitak!"

"I will do my best, Sailor Meissa, but now you must excuse me. I have to meet the other Belt Warriors on Alnilam!" Sailor Alnitak said. She slowly lifted into the air and then rocketed up through the air. After she had drifted from sight, Phoebe saw a white flash on the heat shield. She knew that Sailor Alnitak had crossed the barrier.

She looked at the sky thoughtfully. She wondered as if it was the same as the sky on Earth. Of course it wasn't; Earth was a planet lit by a star, not a star itself. She thought of the people of Earth. They were obviously human but they were also obviously stupid. They thought the stars were massive, luminous balls of plasma, not that the heat was actually a barrier to keep the star people alive.

Phoebe's thoughts were cut off as an arrow sailed past her head and into a tree behind her. She scanned the screaming crowd but saw nothing, only panic and commotion. She saw Leah emerging from her carriage in her olive Sailor Scout uniform. Leah ran over to her, fear set on her face.

"Sailor Meissa, are you alright?" she asked, not looking at her but at the panic-stricken crowd. Phoebe followed her gaze, not sure how to answer. She was not hurt but what did it mean. Leah rolled her eyes and set off into the crowd. Phoebe hurried after her.

Being in the middle of the crowd was not easy. People pushed in all directions, screaming, falling, crying. Phoebe jumped above the crowd only to feel a sharp pain in her leg as she dropped back down. She saw a black arrow lodged in her thigh, blood pouring out the sides of the tip. She was pulled from the crowd by one of Leah's bodyguards and leant against the tree. The man tried to pull the arrow from Phoebe's leg.

She heard something sailing through the air. A thin black object moving through the sky like a rocket. Coming straight for... the guard who was tending to her.

"No!" Phoebe screamed, pushing the guard out of the way. The arrow hit her square in the chest, making Phoebe fall to her knees.

There was no pain. Only numbness.

Phoebe breathed heavily, grasping the arrows feathery tail. She pulled it from her body with great effort and then wrenched out the one in her leg. She flung them both onto the grass. She used her Spirit Staff the launch herself onto her feet. Phoebe could hear her blood landing on her boots. Then a howl of pain.

She saw Sailor Rigel stood by her carriage, three arrows in her back. Phoebe limped over, her eyes peeled for more arrows soaring through the sky.

"Sailor Rigel! Sailor Rigel!" she shouted over the crowd. Leah turned to Phoebe, an expression of pain set on her face. Her eyes were set on the sky.

Phoebe saw what she was looking at. Four white flashes on the heat shield. The attackers had left Rigel.

"We have to go after them!" Leah said firmly, trying to reach the arrows in her back. Phoebe shook her head, "We can't... we need to heal. Which is the nearest Star?"

"Saiph and the Belt stars," Rigel panted, shaking heavily. Phoebe caught her as she fell, but her own knees gave way and both of them crashed to the floor.

Phoebe tried to stand but it took to much strength to even move her feet. Her outfit was warm and wet from the blood. Leah had passed out and her weight was putting pressure on Phoebe's injured leg. The numbness was gone and replaced with burning pain.

The pain was too much. She was too weak now. So much pain... so much blood...


End file.
